Munja
Appearance Munja is a half human, half Lightning Chayfi Spawn. She has pointed ears like a Chayfi but is much larger, being about five feet and seven inches in height. Her wings are electric blue with bright yellow streaks. Her hair is very fair like her skin and kept very short so it doesn't become too wild and unmanageable. As it is, it still spikes up, much to Munja' s irritation, but she has grown used to it. Though Munja is very old, she does not age and therefore appears as a young woman in her early twenties. She typically wears a short light blue dress that has slits in it for her wings and is held up by thin straps. She also wears a quartz crystal tied around her neck. Munja has the ability to both control and produce electricity which she uses in battle. Static electricity flows throughout her entire body like blood. This means if you come into contact with any part of her body not covered by clothes, you will experience a shock unless you have some form of protection like rubber. Munja has however learned to control this effect with enough focus. This means, unless you catch her off guard, you will most likely be safe. Personality Munja doesn't really like to socialize. Not only does she not really know what to do in social interactions such as parties, but most people tend to annoy her. Because of this, she's typically cold or uninviting to most. To those she cares about though, she's caring albeit a bit awkward and very protective. In her spare time, Munja likes to make stone figurines which she sells for money. History Being a Spawn, Munja is half monster half human. She was born shortly after the monsters were sealed underground. Her father was a Lightning Chayfi who had been summoned to fight in the war and was killed in battle. Her mother was a human who died during childbirth due to her body being unable to handle the electrical discharge given off by Munja. The other humans were horrified by what they deemed a monstrosity and tossed her into the Underground. She somehow managed to survive until she was found and was quickly placed in an orphanage. Unfortunately her body's uncontrollable generation of electricity made caring for her nearly impossible. Every time a caretaker came into contact with an exposed area of skin without protection, they would receive a tiny shock. They therefore had to take extra precautions around her such as wearing gloves and keeping her away from others. As she got older, they made sure her clothes covered as much skin as possible. This also meant she had to wear gloves at all times and have her wings bound down as an extra precaution. While the clothes came in handy when the orphanage moved to Snowdin, the other children all knew she was different. Many would tease her while others would stay away out of fear. And some would be nice to her simply out of pity. Once the children found out she was half human, the hatred and fear only got worse and the pity disappeared altogether. At the age of sixteen, Munja ran away from the orphanage and found a small cave in Waterfall lined with small, clear ctystals where she made her new home. She managed to find some basic essentials in the nearby dump including a simple bed and blankets, some cookware, and some scissors to keep her otherwise wild and static filled hair short and manageable. For the first time in her life, she felt free. She began to learn to control her magic rather than hide behind clothing. She took up sculpting as well to entertain herself. As time passed, she also found a new dress to replace her old tattered clothes she'd worn for so long and freed her wings from their bindings. She dug a crystal from the wall of the cave and tied it around her neck with a strip of fabric from her old clothes to remind herself of the obstacles she overcame. As hopeful as this sounds however, she continued to stay away from other monsters, only leaving her cave for brief periods to get some fresh air or supplies. She eventually met a young humanoid monster named Dextra. The two eventually fell in love and with genetic engineering managed to have a baby whom they named Noreki. Munja and Dextra are now married and the three live in a house built into Munja's old cave. Relations Family * Sarah: Munja's mother, a human woman who died in childbirth *Lucian: Munja's father, a Lightning Chayfi who was killed in the War *Noreki: Munja's and Dextra's daughter Friends *Xander & Morlock : Munja ran into the two in Waterfall. While Morlock was afraid of her, Xander managed to win her over by being friendly but respectful. After Munja showed Xander her art, he brought Morlock to see and the three bonded. * Korriet: The two met once after she had overheard his music and gone to investigate. He then convinced her to hang out. She was surprised to discover she actually enjoyed herself. Acquaintances *Gerson: Munja visits his shop when she has money and will occasionally make small talk. *Temmie: Munja often sells her art to her. Enemies *TBD Romantic Interest Dextra: Munja met Dextra on her way back from Temmie Village. She initially treated her like everyone else but soon grew to appreciate her cute looks and personality. After Dextra gave Munja a gift including clothes, a blanket and art supplies, she finally decided to go on a "date." The two then admitted their feelings and have been together since. Stats *HP: 500 *AT: 35 *DF: 20 *EXP On Kill: 30 *Gold on Win: 15 Trivia *Munja means lightning in Bosnian. *Munja and Dextra are the first same sex pairing I've ever had. Credit Thanks to Dove of Death for giving me constructive feedback. Category:OC Category:Female Category:Spawn